Paper Roblox (series)
Paper Roblox is a series of games founded by Roblox user Explode1, starting with the game Paper Roblox Original. It eventually branched out into other media, such as the planned Paper Roblox Adventure webcomic and merchandise, and had a large development team behind it. The only current development is on the Paper Roblox Adventure series, which has removed all correlation to the original series it was based off of. Most official social media has been removed from the Internet, namely its Discord and Twitter account, so development is questionable. Main Premise Early Paper Roblox games are typical of a 3-dimensional platformer, involving the player given a simple story and levels where the main goal is to go from start to finish. Paper Roblox is unique in the sense that it can be considered both a linear platformer and a collect-a-thon; only the side objective of the games so far of collecting many cards can help to make it be considered a collect-a-thon. After Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold, completing levels requires the player to obtain an end object, often crafts-related, like magic scissors or mistakes of paper crumpled up into balls. Levels are quite open with a hub that spreads out to allow the player to see each chapter; though any game made past Super Paper Roblox does not allow for chapters to be completed in any order and only has you follow them in chronological order in order to create a larger story. Unlike many platformers, especially those of 3 dimensions, Paper Roblox (along with it's sister series Adventure Forward) is designed around 8-directional, mouse-and-keyboard movement. Though this would normally be a detriment for tight platforming, Paper Roblox contains fluent control by having you have 1 set movement speed and an extreme amount of tight camera control and aerial movement, a feature which is built into ROBLOX. Inadvertently, this often changes the level design to be built around such movement. Concept screenshots for Paper Roblox Adventure seem to show it cross over with the original style of the RPG-based Paper Mario games, which combine minimalistic platforming with turn-based combat. Original series Paper Roblox Original Main article: Paper Roblox Original [[Paper Roblox Original|'Paper Roblox Original']] (commonly referred to as Paper Roblox 1) is the first installment in the Paper Roblox series. It features the player travelling eight areas to find badges. The game has 41,570 visits as of July 8th, 2016. The game is made difficult by the fact of there being no checkpoints, and once you die, you are sent to the hub. Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold Main article: Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold [[Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold|'Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold']] is the second game in the Paper Roblox series. Unlike Paper Roblox 1, it has a story. Paper Roblox is folding upon itself, exposing The Fold and Paper Nil. A demon, named Scriptliss, traveled into Paper Nil and retrieved crumpled balls referred to as "mistakes". The hero must stop Scriptliss from using the mistakes and seal them in a shrine, or else Scriptliss will cause major destruction. Once again, you travel 8 main areas to find 7 of the mistakes, and in the eighth area, to put the mistakes into the shrine and save Paper Robloxia from it's demise. This time around, there are checkpoints and two endings, depending if you collect all 48 cards or not. Paper Roblox HD Main article: Paper Roblox HD [[Paper Roblox HD|'Paper Roblox HD']] was to be a remake of Paper Roblox Original using elements from Super Paper Roblox, yet creating an all-new story and characters. Development was dropped with implications for it to be in order to create Super Paper Roblox: Demiurge Down. Super Paper Roblox Main article: Super Paper Roblox [[Super Paper Roblox|'Super Paper Roblox']] is the third and most recent installment of the series. In the game, a new villian named Antagon has stolen The Plot Book, the basis of all that is Paper Robloxia and other dimensions (such as Paper Boxia or Clockwork's Dimension) and has unknown intentions for usage of the Plot Book. The player (referred to as "protagonist") must find and collect seven magical scissors to cut through a fabric seperating each dimension and reach Auxim, the home of Antagon. In the end, the hero reaches Antagon, however, a new Plot Book must be created for... ahem... disclosed reasons. Super Paper Roblox: The Temporal Return Super Paper Roblox: The Temporal Return is a cancelled installment of the series. It is described in the Bonus Content section of Super Paper Roblox as showing what happened when The Plot Book was created. The game was later converted into Super Paper Roblox: Demiurge Down. Super Paper Roblox: Demiurge Down Main article: Super Paper Roblox: Demiurge Down Super Paper Roblox: Demiurge Down was the last-developed Paper Roblox game by the series' original producer. Ditching platforming, it followed a JRPG combat formula and carried dark tones from Super Paper Roblox: The Temporal Return. ''Paper Roblox Adventure'' series Paper Roblox Adventure is an side series of the original Paper Roblox games by QuietClockwork. Starting with Paper Roblox Adventure: The Lost Scripts, it was announced on March 11th, 2018 (at 21:51 EST) that Paper Roblox Adventure would expand to it's own series. It was stated alongside that that "we will say goodbye to some familiar faces", meaning that characters from Paper Roblox would be removed. QuietClockwork wishes to make the game series a hexalogy, though this may be influenced by the success of the first game. The plot has been entirely laid out beforehand for these games.something alex said in the discord november 6th 2018 i'm too lazy to properly cite Paper Roblox Adventure: The Lost Scripts Paper Roblox Adventure: The Lost Scripts is a planned webcomic using the Paper Roblox name, with an eventual game tie-in, created by a Super Paper Roblox developer and merchandise producer, QuietClockwork. For a little over two years, it only featured promotional artwork showing the protagonist and a few characters that was going to be exclusive to the webcomic. On March 26th, 2017, a cover image was published, and on May 14th, 2017, some prelude dialogue was published, giving lots of context. Based off the text in this, it happens in a world "beyond the void", being "a grand tale that will span space and time, the telling of the coming great catastrophic event that will bind the fate of both dimensions ignorant to the other's existence". Later, when asked for a basic rundown of the story, Clockwork responded with "Well, to give you a non-spoilery rundown of the story: You, the protagonist, find yourself amidst a world ending plot powered by these mysterious artifacts known as Scripts which are eating the space and time around them and threaten to rip Paper Robloxia apart. On top of that, you find yourself in the company of an extra-dimensional visitor, Scriptliss be replaced by another character, who aids you during this journey as you adventure to stop this mysterious and evil plan, save Paper Robloxia, and get Scriptliss? home."This was stated in the Paper Roblox Adventure Discord server on February 20th, 2018. Not much information is known on the game tie-in yet, but the Discord server posts snapshots of it within the last week of every month. So far, most (if not all) of the snapshots made are of a winter town, supposedly the hub. These show how close the theming of Paper Roblox Adventure is to more recent Paper Mario games, especially with a heavy use of MeshParts and solid models for easy detail. You can find the webcomic here. An official Discord server for it was opened to the public on October 9th, 2017, and you can join it here. You can also apply to develop the game through it! (rbx.lua programmers needed, haha) Other media Merchandise After the release of Super Paper Roblox, QuietClockwork created merchandise for it on TeePublic. From the time period between it's creation and sometime after the release of Adventure Forward 2, lots of Super Paper Roblox-related merchandise was created for it, which could be bought as chestwears, cases, in notebook form, posters, stickers and mugs. As of late, more Adventure Forward series merchandise has been being created. You can find the store here. oh my References